Narcissius
by Adigium21
Summary: Serie de 8 viñetas retratando la vida de una de las parejas más significativas de la saga: Narcissa/Lucius. O, como yo le diré, Narcissius. Regalo para Hueto, en el Amigo Invisible 2014 del foro "La Sala de Los Menesteres".


**Notas de autor: **

**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Intercambio de Regalos 2014" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".**

Va dedicado a **Hueto**, que solicitó:

"_Lucius/Narcisa. Y éste es completamente libre, puede ser cuando se hicieron pareja, en las guerras, después de ellas, como más les inspire. El romance es algo que me gustaría, aunque también puede que los hagan terminar o algo, en realidad sólo quiero leer algo de ellos por que los amo. :D_"

Como no pude decidirme, escribí mucho de ellos… 8 pequeñas viñetas que me encantaron.

**Disclaimer: **El mundo y los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Rowling. No gano remuneración alguna por hacer esto.

Gracias a la genial **ILSly** por su trabajo como Beta… ¡Te adoro, amiga!

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Palabras:** Según mi fiel Word; 2,816.

**Hueto, espero te guste…**

* * *

**Narcissius**

Verano, 1996

La puerta de hierro se cerró detrás de ella. Caminó frente a las mugrosas celdas hasta llegar a la que alojaba a un hombre rubio y desaliñado, delgado por la mala comida de ese hoyo.

—Cissa… —dijo Lucius Malfoy, cuando vio a su mujer después de tantas semanas.

—Cállate.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Te dije que te calles! —Narcissa respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse—. Bellatrix me dijo que el Señor Tenebroso quiere algo. Algo de Draco.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Le ordenó asesinar al director. ¡Asesinarlo, Lucius! Semejante tarea es imposible, y al único al que puedo culpar de ello es a ti…

—¿De qué hablas? Yo estoy encerrado…

—¡Por eso mismo! Si no hubieras destrozado la profecía que necesitaba, no nos estaría castigando así. —Se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

—Narcissa, ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿O que haga? Estoy encerrado.

—Sí, lo sé. Y aquí seguirás por mucho tiempo. Por lo mientras, debo encargarme de arreglar tus equivocaciones.

—No me está gustando esta forma en la que me estás hablando.

Narcissa apretó los puños y le soltó una bofetada a su marido, a través de los barrotes.

—¿Crees que me importa lo que te gusta o no? Solo venía a decirte la orden. En tu consciencia caerá que nuestro hijo muera en el intento de corregir tu torpeza.

—Cissa, si pudiera hacer algo… —comenzó Lucius.

—Ya has hecho suficiente —contestó Narcissa.

La mujer le dio la espalda a Lucius, cerró los ojos y se concentró en el asunto que tenía frente a ella. Necesitaba hacer algo. _Severus, él sabrá qué hacer_, pensó para sí. Giró hacia la puerta y caminó a zancadas por el lúgubre pasillo.

Lucius no le habló de nuevo.

Narcissa se dirigió a la chimenea más próxima, tomó un puñado de polvos flú y los arrojó al fuego.

—La calle de la Hilandera —espetó. Luego, desapareció.

**~LN~LN~LN~LN~**

Junio,1980

Nunca en su vida había sentido un dolor tan intenso. Narcissa sí que apretaba la mano con fuerza.

—Cariño, ¿podrías intentar apretar un poco…?

—Te juro que si no te callas, voy a lanzarte un _Crucio_ que te retorcerá los huevos hasta que se te caigan —le dijo Narcissa entre dientes. Lucius decidió que sus gónadas eran más importantes que una simple mano, así que cerró el pico.

—Señora Malfoy, necesito que puje un poco más —dijo el sanador. Narcissa lo fulminó con la mirada, pero aun así hizo otro esfuerzo. Sentía como si estuvieran partiéndole el cuerpo a la mitad.

—Vamos, amor, un poco más.

—Malnacido, ¡es tu culpa que esté así! ¡Ni se te ocurra que volveremos a hacerlo! —gritó Narcissa a todo pulmón.

—Una pujada más.

Narcissa pujó, y pujó una vez más, soltando toda la ira que sentía contra el idiota rubio que tenía a su lado y gritando como no lo había hecho en su vida. Cuando todo paró, pudo soltar la mano de Lucius. Un chillido agudo, que le sonó como un hermoso canto, interrumpió la paz del cuarto de alumbramiento. Después de un momento, una sanadora se les acercó con un pequeño bulto entre los brazos.

—Señores Malfoy, aquí tienen a su pequeño.

Lucius miró el bulto y alzó una ceja, confundido. ¿Era normal que se viera así de… hinchado? Todos los bebés que él había visto parecían más inflados.

Narcissa no pudo contener las lágrimas. Tomó a su hijo entre los brazos y comenzó a acariciarlo con fervor. Contó dedo por dedo, tocó sus pequeños ojos y sus orejas, sus tiernos labios. El pequeño mechón rubio platino que nacía en su frente. Alzó la mirada para ver a su esposo.

—Mira, Lucius, es hermoso. —El hombre podría haber diferido, pero decidió reservarse su opinión. Narcissa continuó hablando, más para el bebé que para él—. Eres hermoso, y perfecto, ¿no es así, mi dragón?

_¿Dragón?_, pensó Lucius. _¿Qué clase de nombre es dragón?_

—Es un hermoso nombre, Lucius. —Al parecer había pensado en voz alta—. Bueno, será Draco, pero dragón es un lindo sobrenombre.

—Lo es, cariño, claro que lo es —le contestó—. Bienvenido al mundo, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

El niño dormía plácidamente, apretando con fuerza el dedo de su madre.

**~LN~LN~LN~LN~**

Abril, 2011

Lucius y Narcissa estaban tomando en el jardín. Era un hermoso día y las flores soltaban su tentador perfume. Un pequeño _pop_ se escuchó detrás y la mujer giró la cabeza. Una elfina se le acercó con rapidez.

—Ama, han llegado ya.

—Gracias, Teffy —contestó Narcissa. Se puso de pie y ayudó a Lucius a hacer lo mismo. Le pasó su bastón y el hombre lo agarró, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza. Lo tomó del brazo y juntos entraron a la mansión.

Cuando llegaron al salón, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente. Un pequeño grito se oyó y un par de piececitos hicieron ruido por el suelo de madera.

—¡Abuela, abuelo! —gritó Scorpius al verlos entrar. Narcissa se agachó y alzó a su nieto por los aires. Era la viva imagen de su padre cuando niño. Draco y Astoria se acercaron para ayudar a Narcissa con el niño.

—Scorpius, debes tener más cuidado. Tu abuela ya no está para hacer eso —comentó Draco.

—Oh, guarda silencio, jovencito —espetó su madre, para luego darle un abrazo. Se habían ido de casa por tanto tiempo. Ya le hacía falta la energía del niño y los comentarios inteligentes de la linda Astoria. Ella se encontraba saludando a su suegro y acompañándolo a la silla más cercana. Esa herida de guerra en su pierna no había quedado del todo bien. Narcissa desvió su atención hacia su hijo—. ¿Cómo estuvo Italia?

—Agh, hacía calor —se quejó Draco—, pero todo estuvo bien. Creo que Scorpius aprendió unas cuantas palabras que no debería conocer.

—_Porca put_… —Y se calló. Astoria guardó discretamente la varita en su manga. Lucius rio por lo bajo. El niño comenzó a gesticular cuando entendió que se había quedado mudo.

—Creo que alguien necesita que le laven la boca —comentó Narcissa, riendo.

Teffy hizo un gesto con la mano y una mesa apareció, con el té preparado. Todos se acomodaron y Narcissa y Lucius comenzaron a escuchar las anécdotas de su hijo y su nuera, mientras se agarraban de la mano sobre el mantel.

**~LN~LN~LN~LN~**

Mayo, 1998

Escombros, cuerpos ensangrentados.

Una nube de polvo era lo único que se podía ver. Lucius caminó con cuidado y pisó algo viscoso; casi se resbaló. Necesitaba encontrar a Narcissa: la había perdido de vista hacía no más de unos segundos. Llegó a un pasillo y miró hacia ambos lados, tranquilizándose un poco cuando lo vio vacío.

Un hechizo golpeó la pared de piedra sobre su cabeza. Lucius alzó la mirada y vio una figura encapuchada. Un hechizo nuevo salió de la punta de la varita, impactando con el escudo que Lucius había hecho hacía menos de un segundo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, imbécil? —exclamó el rubio.

El otro mortífago continuó lanzando hechizos. Era tan veloz que Lucius solo podía contener los ataques, sin causar un daño significativo. Al parecer, el otro hombre se fastidió e hizo que un trozo del techo se derrumbara sobre el rubio, aplastando su pierna izquierda. Lucius soltó un aullido de dolor y vio rojo por un momento: lanzó un _Crucio_ que no consiguió impactar contra su objetivo. El mortífago encapuchado rió con ganas y se dispuso a terminar el trabajo.

—_Sectumsempra_ —se escuchó que alguien exclamaba. La mano del mortífago, que sostenía la varita, cayó al suelo sin hacer ruido. El chorro de sangre que manaba del muñón a la altura de la muñeca manchaba la negra túnica y el suelo lleno de escombros. Un grito de agonía perforó los oídos de Lucius.

El mortífago encapuchado volteó hacia donde estaba quien había hecho la maldición.

—Maldita traidora a la sangre —dijo, antes de recibir un impacto verde en el pecho. Se desplomó y no volvió a moverse.

Lucius alzó la mirada y vio, con alivio, que se trataba de Narcissa. Su Cissy.

—Cissy…

—No hay tiempo. El Señor Tenebroso dice que debemos retirarnos.

—No me puedo levantar. Estas rocas aplastaron mi pierna, y se me cayó la varita en la juerga con ese cabrón.

Narcissa invocó la varita de su marido y levitó el escombro. La pierna no se veía en buen estado. La mujer no sabía cómo arreglarla, así que la entablilló con un hechizo y rogó a Merlín que alguien los ayudara una vez fuera del castillo. Después, ayudó a Lucius a incorporarse.

—Venga, tenemos que irnos.

—Narcissa…

—Lo sé —contestó la mujer. No necesitaba escucharlo.

**~LN~LN~LN~LN~**

Octubre, 1970

Narcissa entró a su dormitorio después de un largo día.

Solamente quería recostarse en su cama y leer hasta que el sueño la atrapara. Quizá podría volver a adentrarse en alguno de los mundos de Shakespeare, que si bien había sido un asqueroso _squib_, había tenido talento.

Recorrió el dosel de su cama: había una nota sobre ella. Narcissa la tomó y, mirando la forma de escribir, adivinó de quién era. Tomó su varita y le prendió fuego. No quería escuchar nada de ese gilipollas de Malfoy.

Un sonido en la puerta hizo que se girara para ver qué era.

—Black, afuera hay un chico que insiste en verte. Dice que no se va a ir si no sales.

Narcissa rodó los ojos y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿No podrías haberle dicho que no estaba, Smith?

—Te ha visto cuando entraste. No me eches la culpa de que tu novio te esté acosando.

—No es mi novio. Al menos, ya no lo será… —Después, atravesó el umbral y frunció el ceño. Lucius estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza sobre las rodillas. Narcissa puso los brazos en jarras y golpeó el suelo con el pie. El chico alzó la mirada, se enderezó y sonrió por un momento, antes de poner cara seria por la expresión de la chica.

—Cissy…

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

—¿Sigues enojada? —Narcissa no respondió—. Mira, lamento haber olvidado… Lo que sea que olvidé, en serio. Simplemente no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo.

—¡Lucius, era nuestro primer aniversario! Hasta me arreglé para verte. Y tú me saliste con que tenías una reunión con Slughorn. ¿Acaso prefieres estar con él que conmigo?

—No es eso, hermosa, es que el profesor necesitaba ayuda…

—No me llames así, no te doy permiso.

—Oh, venga ya, no frunzas los labios. Parece que quieres que te dé un beso. —Narcissa entrecerró los ojos. Lucius comenzó a frotar sus brazos, para tratar de calmarla—. Lo lamento, fui un idiota. Sabes que te quiero.

—Pues no lo demuestras muy bien.

—Oh, yo no estaría tan seguro… ¿Qué te parece un colguije con una piedra esmeralda hecho en Suiza?

Narcissa se lo pensó un minuto. Bueno, enojarse con Lucius sí que tenía una que otra ventaja.

—Quizá. No lo sé, tendría que verlo para siquiera pensar en perdonarte.

Lucius sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio un beso en los labios.

—No te preocupes. Voy por él ya mismo. —Se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios. Antes de avanzar más, giró para hablarle a Narcissa sobre el hombro—. Además, tres meses y dos semanas no son un aniversario, amor.

Narcissa bufó indignada. Sacó su varita y le lanzó una maldición punzante, que Lucius alcanzó a esquivar por los pelos. Al parecer, el colguije no sería suficiente.

La puerta del dormitorio de chicas se cerró con estrépito.

**~LN~LN~LN~LN~**

Diciembre, 1985

Debía encontrarse en el mismísimo infierno, en serio. Semejante tortura debía ser destinada solamente a los impuros y los traidores de la sangre.

Lucius sintió cómo unos pequeños dedos húmedos alzaban su párpado derecho.

—¡Padre, ya comenzó a nevar! ¡Quiero salir ahora! —exclamó el pequeño monstruo rubio que tenía por hijo.

—Narcissa… —gruñó Lucius, enterrando la cara en la almohada. Draco comenzó a empujarlo con sus pequeñas manitas. Lucius escuchó el gruñido de su esposa a su lado.

—Draco, amor, deja a tu padre en paz.

—Pero quiero salir a ver la nieve —contestó el mocoso. Narcissa hizo un gesto para que el niño subiera a la cama y éste así lo hizo, pisando sin querer la entrepierna de su padre. Lucius se enderezó al sentir el punzante dolor, pero su hijo no se disculpó.

—Dragón, dile a uno de los elfos que te saque. Tu padre y yo necesitamos dormir.

—Los elfos no quieren salir. ¡Y yo quiero salir al jardín ahora! —gritó Draco.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, si vuelves a gritar…

—¡Quiero salir AHORA!

Lucius y Narcissa sintieron un jalón a la altura del ombligo y, al instante siguiente, los tres se encontraron afuera de la mansión. _Magia involuntaria_, pensaron ambos. Draco comenzó a saltar sobre la cama, que también había sido transportada afuera, chillando y riendo.

—¡Madre, padre, la nieve!

Narcissa miró a su esposo con la boca abierta. Lucius gruñó y se dejó caer sobre la cama, golpeándose la cabeza contra la cabecera, provocando que su hijo tuviera un ataque de risa y se cayera de sentón sobre un montículo de nieve.

—¡Draco! —gritó Narcissa.

**~LN~LN~LN~LN~**

Enero, 1978

El reloj marcó las doce de la noche. Narcissa alzó la mirada del libro que tenía entre sus manos cuando escuchó que la puerta del salón se abría. Lucius entró con paso firme, ondeando su túnica negra. El largo cabello rubio lo traía recogido. Venía agitado y pálido. Al ver la expresión de su rostro, Narcissa no pudo reprimir un pequeño escalofrío.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Los rumores son ciertos. Los _sangresucia_ están siendo aniquilados.

—¿Quién está haciéndolo?

—El Señor Tenebroso, escuché. Sus seguidores se hacen llamar mortífagos.

—Debe estar usando magia negra muy poderosa. ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?

—Cissa, es claro que nosotros no corremos riesgos. Somos de la sangre más pura.

—Lucius, no quiero que Draco crezca en un mundo donde hay asesinatos cada tercer día.

—No lo veas así. Estamos limpiando nuestro mundo de la escoria que lo ha infectado.

—¿Estamos? Lucius, ¿cómo que estamos?

—Me escabullí en una reunión que tenían. Me encontraron y tuvieron a punta de varita, pero tu hermana y Rodolphus alcanzaron a verme, por lo no me hicieron nada. El Lord dice muchas verdades, tiene razón en todo. Decidí unirme a la causa. —Su manga izquierda se alzó un poco. Narcissa pudo ver un trazo negro.

—¿Traes algo en el brazo?

—Es la Marca, se la pone a todos sus seguidores. Deberías ir a una de las reuniones…

—No, no pienso unirme a ninguna causa. No quiero que mis manos queden manchadas de sangre. —Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la chimenea. ¿Un mundo sin _sangresucias_?—. Sin embargo, lo que está haciendo ese Lord me parece conveniente. Muy conveniente. —Se frotó las manos, sintiendo un poco de frío. Lucius se sentó en un sillón y, con un chasquido, apareció un elfo con un vaso de whisky.

—No te preocupes, Narcissa —dijo Lucius, dándole un trago a su bebida—. El mundo estará mucho mejor bajo el mando del Señor Tenebroso. Ya lo verás.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella no estaba muy seguro de ello.

**~LN~LN~LN~LN~**

Febrero, 1974

Las luces iluminaban el techo encantado del comedor. La decoración de la mesa era hermosa. Narcissa creía que no podría comer más: los elfos de Lucius sí que se habían lucido esta noche.

—No, no, espera. Falta el postre.

—Lucius, no creo poder comer algo más.

Lucius pareció pensárselo un momento; no quería que su novia estuviera incómoda para situaciones más… interesantes, más noche. Y más después de lo que iba a hacer en ese momento.

—Vale. Bueno, tenía en mente otra forma de hacerlo, pero aquí va. —Tomó una pequeña cajita de un bolsillo interno y se hincó sobre una rodilla—. Narcissa Black, cuando estoy contigo me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Siento como si me hubiera tomado un caldero entero de _Felix Felicis _por la mañana. Me haces ser mejor y no puedo imaginar la vida sin ti. ¿Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Narcissa puso los ojos como platos. ¿Casarse? ¿No estaban muy jóvenes para ello? Luego recordó que Bella se había casado hacía unos pocos años, a la misma edad que Narcissa. _Además, recuerda las casas y las joyas_, escuchó que su voz interna decía.

_Casas y joyas… Ah, sí, y Lucius..._

—Sí, claro que me casaré contigo —contestó la mujer, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Extendió la mano izquierda y dejó que su prometido le pusiera la sortija.

Lucius se puso como loco y la alzó por los aires, besándola hasta dejarla sin aliento. Después, comenzó a caminar por el salón.

—¡Es magnífico! Podremos hacerla aquí, hay suficiente espacio… —Se detuvo cuando Narcissa no caminó—. ¿Qué pasa?

Narcissa enfocó su mirada en Lucius y dijo, casi sin pensarlo:

—Te amo.

Las facciones de Lucius se relajaron.

—Yo también te amo. —Y lo decía de corazón.

**~LN~LN~LN~LN~**

* * *

Y así…

**Adigium21**


End file.
